deadoralive4thedevilfactorfandomcom-20200216-history
Dead or Alive Tournament Executive Committee
The Dead or Alive Tournament Executive Committee, also known as DOATEC for short (pronounced "Doh-A-TECH"), is a international weapons research and development company, that presides over the Dead or Alive Tournaments. DOATEC serves as the antagonistic role in the series, with the tournaments acting as a proving ground for some of its genetic experiaments as they try to create "the world's greatest fighter". History DOATEC was originally headed by Fame Douglas, the creator of the Dead or Alive Tournaments. The DOATEC had a huge empire in the weapons market, which made the Douglas family rich and famous, with homes around the world and a private army. After Fame's assassination, the company was inherited by his eldest daughter, Helena Douglas. However, the companies' majority leadership fell to Victor Donovan. Under Donovan's leadership, DOATEC began research into creating genetically-enhanced super-soldiers, by using the tournaments as a cover-up to study fighters, or even as test grounds for their experiments. They would even kidnap fighters to use as test subjects for some of their experiments. After many years, the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan, who had frequently fallen prey to DOATEC's experiments, destroyed DOATEC's primary headquarters in revenge. The currect state of the committee is unknown, but in Dead or Alive Xtreme 2, it's hinted that Helena plans to rebuild DOATEC, likely for the better. Products Dead or Alive Tournaments Created by Fame, the tournaments here were originally just an annual, world-wide fighting tournament for fighters to take part in to win large cash prizes. After Donovan took control of the committee, he started to use the tournaments to study fighters, and even as a trap to kidnap them for genetic projects. Genetic Projects Project Epsilon Project Epsilon was created in order to create the ultimate fighter, by performing experiments to give a physical body superhuman abilities. The test subject was Hayate, a talented shinobi, who was kidnapped by DOATEC while he was in a comatose and paraplegic state due to spinal injury. Apparently most of the modifications were made to Hayate's nervous system, which helped him recover from his injuries, but failed to give him abilities beyond that he already had as a shinobi. The project failed, and Hayate was released. The side-effects of the experiment gave him amnesia, and he had to recover his memories from before and during the experiment. Project Alpha Project Alpha was another projects that DOATEC carried out, in order to create the ultimate fighter. The test subject was Kasumi, the winner of the first tournament, who was kidnapped and tested on briefly. Her DNA was used to create clones of her, with her appearance and fighting style. Throught the series, many incomplete clones of Kasumi can be seen at verious DOATEC buildings. Kasumi Alpha is the first complete model of the clones. But eventually the project was taken a step further, in the form of Project Alpha-2, which altered Alpha's genetic makeup, transforming her into the monstrous interdimensional being Alpha-152, powered by inhuman abilities and born with an unrenegaded hatred for the world. The fate of Alpha is unclear, but it is implied that the clone was killed in the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan and CIA Tritower assault. Project Omega Project Omega was another genetic project, involving the augmentation of Genra, a high-ranking member of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan, into a superhuman known as Omega. Genra willingly gave himself over to DOATEC for the experimentation. The transformation was a success, and the third Dead or Alive Tournament was used to test the subject out, but Omega was later destroyed by Ryu Hayabusa, Hayate, and Ayane, Genra's student and foster-daughter. Ayane gave Genra a funeral at the village taking the Tokkosho he carried as a memento. Dinosaur cloning DOATEC seems to perform experiments involving other creatures then humans. In Dead or Alive 4, there seems to be a habitat created by DOATEC to keep cloned dinosaurs. It's unknown if they clone other animals, or as to why they clone dinosaurs in the first place. Known Personnel Head Family *'Fame Douglas' (Founder, former leader) *'Helena Douglas' (Current leader) *'Kokoro' (Possible heir to title of leader) Other Faculty *'Bayman' (Assassin, formerly hired by Donovan) *'Christie' (Assassin and bodyguard to Donovan) *'Lisa Hamilton' (Scientist) *'Victor Donovan' (Shadow leader, scientist) Test Subjects *'Alpha-152' *'"Epsilon"' *'Kasumi Alpha' *'Omega' Locations As a multi-national corporation, DOATEC possesses many bases and company buildings around the world. DOATEC Tritowers DOATEC's primary headquarters, the Tri-Towers are three octagonal skyscraper towers joined part-way by aerial walkways and supported by a total of nine sentry towers; three sentry towers per skayscraper. A series of heliports are suspended between the towers. At its base lies the main Douglas mansion. The internal workings of the Tritowers are primarily made up of various science labs and holding cells for their experiments, such as the Biolab Core. The mansion provides an architectual front, with a main great hall. The attack from the Mugen Tenshin clan left the Tritowers in an inferno, however its ultimate destruction occured when Helena activated the building's auto-destruct sequence. DOATEC HK A multi-story building in . It is home to an basement lab. DOATEC Germany A lab-base in , where a host of Kasumi clones are kept. New York In Ninja Gaiden 2 near the NYPD station, is a building with DOATEC written on it. Category:Groups